All I'd Ever Need
by Jose1302
Summary: Rachel nunca ha conocido a Finn. Conoce a Brody igual que en la serie y las cosas continuan desde ahi...
1. Chapter 1

Título: All I'd Ever Need.

Argumento: Rachel nunca ha conocido a Finn, conoce a Brody igual que en la serie y todo parte de ahí…

Es Jueves, son cerca de las doce de la mañana, como cada noche me preparo las cosas para ir al baño a darme mi ducha y tratamiento facial y corporal diarios, después de un día duro en la New York Academy of Dramatics Arts. Bueno, un día duro, como todos los demás. Desde que he llegado aquí no he hecho más que esforzarme sin parar, especialmente en clase de baile, pero la profesora Cassandra July y yo no empezamos con buen pie y desde entonces no he sido su alumna favorita, por así decirlo.

Esto de tener baños compartidos es lo que peor llevo, por eso me ducho tan tarde. Al llegar, hace dos meses, me duchaba bastante más pronto; pero tras recibir abundantes críticas sobre mi ritual de tratamiento decidí hacerlo a estas horas, cuando nadie pueda molestarme.

Todo era más fácil en casa, en Ohio. Lo hecho mucho de menos, a mis amigos, a mis padres a Kurt, mi mejor amigo. Nada es igual sin ellos. No tengo con quien desahogarme, a quien contarles lo que me pasa con Cassandra. Cierto es, que podría contárselo por teléfono, pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para decirles que nada está saliendo como tenía planeado. Hablo con Kurt todos los días, pero aun así le echo mucho de menos. Me prometió que pronto vendría a visitarme, pero aún no sabe cuándo podrá.

Bueno, uno de los primeros días de agosto, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a los baños mixtos. Me duché, depilé las piernas, me di todas mis cremas corporales y cuando me disponía a salir, escuché a alguien entrar, creí que era un chico. Estaba cantando "Sister Christian" de Night Ranger. La verdad es que no cantaba mal, pensé que sonaríamos bien juntos. Salí de la ducha, con el albornoz y secándome el pelo. Cuando termine de secarme el pelo, vi que el chico en cuestión estaba saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose una toalla a la cintura. Cuando llegué a verle ya se había puesto la toalla, una pena. Me fije bien; tenía el pelo oscuro; unos ojos azules, de esos que podrías tirarte horas mirando; llevaba barba de dos días, lo cual hacia crecer sus sex appeal y tenía un torso que detonaba que era asiduo de algún gimnasio.

Gire la cabeza rápidamente porque no quería parecer una acosadora, pero me parece que él ya había notado que me había fijado en él, porque escuche una risa un tanto prepotente. Empecé a peinarme, mirándome en el espejo, cuando dijo:

-¿Eres nueva, verdad?

-Sí, soy Rachel Berry, me estoy especializando en teatro musical.

-Yo también, Brody Weston. Soy de tercer año.

-Hola.

-Bueno, has sobrevivido a tu primera clase con Cassie, debes de ser buena.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Brody empezó a sacar varias cremas y a aplicárselas, mientras yo seguía peinándome.

-¿Va a ser siempre tan horrible?- le dije, tratando de buscar tema de conversación y dejar de parecer una acosadora.

-Sí, ella es dura. Pero gracias a ella conseguí hacer mi debut en The Working el verano pasado si ella no me hubiera entrenado tan duro.

-¿Estuviste en Broadway?

-Obrero número 3- dijo haciéndome una reverencia.

Los dos nos reímos, en parte para aliviar la tensión que aún había, en parte porque inevitablemente estábamos inmersos en un filtreo bastante evidente. Me dio más datos sobre su debut en Broadway y cuando terminó me dijo:

-Me gusta venir a ducharme por la noche también. La gente no paraba de criticar mi ritual de humectación.

-Lo mismo me pasaba a mí- dije riendo. Él se rió, también.

-Somos actores, ¿verdad? Nuestra piel es como nuestro lienzo y nuestro pincel.

Los dos nos volvimos a reír. Entonces me acorde de que no era solo por eso, por lo que me duchaba por las noches y le conteste:

-No he estado durmiendo últimamente, en realidad. No hay tanto ruido de ciudad en Lima, Ohio. Supongo que a todo se tarda una en acostumbrarse.- Intente reírme y parecer convincente mientras dije todo esto y terminaba de hacerme la trenza. No sé porque le conté todo esto a Brody. Pero él había sido la primera persona que, durante dos meses en Nueva York, me había hecho caso.

-Estarás bien.- me dijo sonriendo. Y en ese momento, me lo creí. No sé por qué, pero lo hice.-Solo recuerda que estas aquí, porque eres la mejor de las mejores.-Se produjo un momento de contacto visual- Empieza a creerte eso.

"Mierda" pensé. "me he perdido en sus ojos, seguro que vuelve a pensar que soy una loca acosadora".

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Brody estaba recogiendo y saliendo del baño, pero según salía del se giró, me miró y me dijo:

-Oh, y en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando, que lo estabas, soy hetero.

Sin esperar a mi respuesta, siguió su camino, fuera del baño.

En cuanto a mí, yo me quede frente al espejo de aquel baño, sonriendo como una idiota durante varios minutos.

Puede que en el fondo, Nueva York no estuviera tan mal como yo creía.

Mi primer impulso fue volver corriendo a mi habitación y llamar a Kurt. Llegue y vi que eran más de las dos de la mañana. Miré hacia la parte de la habitación que correspondía a mi compañera de piso. Podría habérselo contárselo a ella, pero ya se había dormido, después de estar con el chico de turno. Desde que llegue hace dos meses, lo único que ha hecho ha sido acostarse con todo NYADA y me atrevería a decir que más de una vez. Aun no nos habíamos conocido, así que supuse que a ella tampoco iba a contárselo. Me decidí por abrazarme a mi corazón de peluche y esperar a que llegara el día siguiente y llamar a Kurt. Estuve pensando un buen rato que debería hacer ahora con Brody, pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión y así dando vueltas a las cosas me quede dormida sin haber llegado a nada.

Al día siguiente, me desperté, desayuné y me vestí. Preferí salir a la calle y dar una vuelta por Central Park mientras se lo contaba a Kurt. Era un poco como una tradición. Todos los viernes, como solo tengo clases después de comer, llamo a Kurt desde allí. A veces me hace contarle lo que hace la gente, otras nos contamos las cosas. Llegue a Central Park y estaba bastante vacío en comparación a otros viernes. Llamé a Kurt.

-¿Si? ¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Kurt. Soy yo. ¿Me oyes? Hay mucho ruido de fondo, Kurt. ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Rachel? Espera cinco segundos… Vale, ya. ¿Mejor?

-Sí, mucho. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Da igual. ¿Qué tal todo?

Kurt sonaba cansado, así que supuse que llegaría tarde a alguna cita con Blaine, su novio, así que no le di más importancia.

-Bien, Kurt, genial. Tengo que contarte una cosa muy fuerte que me ocurrió anoche.

-¿Si? Pues espera un segundo. ¿Estás en Central Park, como siempre?

-Sí.

No entendí a qué venia esa pregunta y cuando siguió preguntado me extrañe más aún.

-¿Y estas en el parque ese del pino en el centro que me dijiste un día?

-Sí, ¿Kurt, que pasa? ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

-Tranquila.-se rio por lo bajo- ¿Eres tú la que llevas el gorro de punto blanco?-Me toqué la cabeza. Si, llevaba ese gorro. Pero, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? No me estaba viendo… ¿o sí?- Date la vuelta.

Me giré y le vi. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se me escapaban las lágrimas.

-Rachel, he venido. Para quedarme. Contigo. Para perseguir mis sueños, como hiciste tú y como debería haber hecho yo cuando no me aceptaron en NYADA.

Es verdad, Kurt había sido rechazado por NYADA, por eso se quedó en Lima. Si no, hubiera venido conmigo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto.- dijo eso me abrazo y entonces sentí que con él a mi lado, nada podría ir mal.


	2. 2 Es imposible describirlo con palabras

**Capitulo 2: Es imposible hacerle justicia con palabras.**

Kurt y yo pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos, le enseñé mi piso, le ayude a instalarse en su hotel y nos fuimos a comer a una de mis cafeterías favoritas. Estuvimos hablando sobre mudarnos, buscar un piso e irnos a vivir los dos juntos. Una vez salimos de la cafetería, compramos un par de periódicos, pasamos por mi piso a coger mi ordenador y nos fuimos a su habitación de hotel. Pasamos el resto del viernes y del sábado buscando cosas, llamando a gente y organizando entrevistas para la semana siguiente.

Me había quedado a dormir con Kurt esos dos días pero el domingo por la mañana, necesitaba volver a mi piso a por ropa limpia y a darme una ducha. Entonces me acordé de Brody. Aun no se lo había contado a Kurt, con todo el lío del piso.

-Kurt, hoy después de comer debería volver a mi piso a por ropa y creo que dormiré allí, porque tengo llevo dos días duchándome aquí y sin hacer mi extenso ritual nocturno- me reí.

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Mañana cuando salgas de clase te llamo y te cuento, si he visto algo interesante.

Para el día siguiente, Kurt tenía cinco pisos que visitar y eso solo por la mañana. Yo le acompañaría a los de la tarde ya que los lunes solo tengo clases por la mañana. Yo ya no era capaz de pasar un día más sin echarme mis cremas exfoliantes y demás. De pronto me acordé de la otra razón por la que quería ir a las duchas mixtas de NYADA. Brody. Con tanto lio del piso, se me había olvidado contárselo a Kurt.

-Kurt, acabo de acordarme. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo que contarte por teléfono, el día que llegaste?

-Si. Pero al final no me contaste nada- me miró extrañado.

-Pues veras… - Se lo conté, riéndome por las caras que ponía mientras lo hacía. Era más o menos igual que las caras que quería poner yo mientras pasaba todo esa noche en las duchas, pero no lo hice por mantener la compostura y por no parecer una loca. Cuando termine de contárselo, dijo:

-¿Y de verdad me estás diciendo que solo llevaba una toalla? Guau…-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Si, fue la primera vez que sentí que todo esto no era tan malo.- Puso cara de extrañado- Pero ahora que tu estas aquí, ya no me volveré a sentir así.- Nos abrazamos, solíamos hacerlo mucho en Ohio. Lo echaba de menos.

-Como te echaba de menos pequeña estrellita- dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos. Sabe que me encanta que me llame así, me soltó, sonriendo- Y este chico, Brody, ¿Cómo es?

-Pues…-busqué la forma correcta de describirle, las palabras exactas, pero no fui capaz de encontrarlas, tenía que enseñárselo- es imposible hacerle justicia solo con palabras.- Cogí mi portátil y le busqué en internet, evidentemente le encontré en una red social, y, cómo no, tenía el perfil abierto, podíamos cotillear libremente- Este es –busqué una de sus mejores fotos y se la enseñé a Kurt.

Su reacción fue, simplemente, quedarse boquiabierto. Después de cinco segundo, seguimos explorando su perfil y riéndonos, aparte de halagándole. Cuando, por desgracia, terminamos de ver su cuenta Kurt me dijo mientras recogíamos para salir a comer:

-Brody, es bastante diferente a Hesse, ¿No crees?

Hesse, mi último novio serio. Rompimos hace algo más de un año y porque en verdad nunca estuvo conmigo por amor. Todo era parte de un complot para unirme con mi madre biológica. Pero eso es otra historia…

-Sí, pero, no sé, me gusta y creo que le gusto. De todas formas, no es que vaya a lanzarme a una relación con Brody, de buenas a primeras. Quiero ir lento. Aun así, todavía tengo que ver si quiere algo conmigo o solo estaba siendo majo.- Me di cuenta de que me estaba sonrojando. No quería que solo estuviera siendo majo conmigo, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

- Rachel, créeme. Quiere algo mas contigo, estoy seguro.- me dijo Kurt, sonriendo- Además, te lo mereces.- Entonces volvió a abrazarme. Este abrazo fue algo más profundo que el anterior, lo que me hizo responderle de igual manera. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. De hecho, voy a acostumbrarme a esto.

Kurt y yo habíamos decidido que daríamos una vuelta por Nueva York, buscando algún sitio interesante donde comer y que después seguiríamos paseando por Nueva York, iríamos a Central Park, Times Square y Broadway por la tarde y después me dejaría en mi residencia.

Tras un poco de callejeo, encontramos un restaurante vegetariano que nos convenció a los dos, a cinco manzanas del hotel de Kurt. Comimos con tranquilidad. Al salir, fuimos a Central Park pero al ver el plano, nos dimos cuenta de que si queríamos recorrerlo entero, no íbamos a poder ir al resto de sitios que queríamos. Acordamos ver solo una parte y cuando nos hubiéramos instalado terminaríamos de verlo. Total, ahora tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para ver Nueva York entero varias veces, además.

Según paseábamos por Central Park, Kurt me contó que aunque se había venido aquí, no había roto con Blaine, que seguían juntos. Me encantan como pareja. Blaine es un chico genial. Durante todo el paseo seguimos hablando de cómo iban las cosas en Ohio. En el fondo, les echo de menos mucho, a todos. De vez en cuando llamo a algunos de ellos, pero desde que he empezado las clases, apenas he podido. Mientras terminábamos nuestro paseo por Central Park y cogíamos el metro a Times Square, Kurt termino de contarme todas las novedades en Ohio. En el trayecto de Central Park a Times Square le dije:

-Kurt, Central Park es precioso.-me apoyé en su hombro- ¿Te puedes creer que de verdad estamos los dos juntos aquí? ¿En la mejor ciudad del mundo?- Él sonrió y me contesto:

-Claro que si, era nuestro destino.

Yo también creía eso, pero cuando Kurt me lo dijo, sentí, de verdad, que era cierto.

El paseo por Times Square fue increíble. Todo los que hacíamos era señalar a todas partes y decir "¡Mira eso! ¡Mira aquello!". Al terminar, encontramos una cafetería pequeñita, perfecta para descansar y tomar algo. Se nos fue de las manos el tiempo en la cafetería, porque al salir era más tarde de lo que pensábamos.

-Kurt, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos Broadway para otro día? Estoy bastante cansada y mira qué hora es. – dije mirando mi reloj. Eran pasadas las ocho. Todo lo que le dije era cierto, pero en el fondo, quería llegar a mi piso y pensar que hacer y decir si veía a Brody esa noche.

-¿Seguro que estas cansada, estrellita? ¿No hay intenciones ocultas? ¿Nada que tenga que ver con cierto chico con bastante ego y poca vergüenza que le gusta pasearse por ahí en toalla?- me dijo Kurt riéndose. No se le escapa una.

Simplemente le sonreí y él entendió todo lo demás.

Entramos en el metro y me baje en mi parada dejando a Kurt en el metro, camino de su hotel.

Llegué al piso y me puse a escribir todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos días en mi cyber diario. Es un archivo de documentos en los que escribo lo que me va pasando cada día. La principal razón de su existencia es para que sea más fácil hacer una biografía mía cuando sea famosa.

Cuando termine de escribir, me hice una cena ligera y cuando termine de cenar, me tumbe en la cama, para hacer tiempo. Mi compañera de piso no estaba en casa y ya había dejado preparadas todas las cosas que tenía que llevarme al baño. Pero aun faltaba media hora para la hora a la que fui a las duchas mixtas el jueves.

Me puse a dar vueltas por el piso hasta que llegó la hora. Cuando dieron las doce, salí disparada a por mis cosas, pero al salir, me recordé a mi misma que o me lo tomaba con calma o iba a llegar más pronto de lo habitual.

Recorrí los pasillos con exagerado nerviosismo y al llegar a los baños me fijé si había signos de cualquier actividad, pero los baños mixtos de NYADA estaban desiertos, como siempre que venía a ducharme. Pero esta vez había una diferencia, que yo no quería que lo estuvieran. Me metí a la ducha y mientras me graduaba la temperatura del agua y empezaba a ducharme, traté de convencerme a mi misma de que había una pequeña, o no tan pequeña, de que Brody no apareciera esa noche. Seguí duchándome ajena a lo que pasaba alrededor, inmersa en mi mundo tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que si no venia, no tenía que llevarme una decepción. Terminé de ducharme y de depilarme las piernas. Salí de mi ducha y según caminaba a los espejos donde Brody y yo mantuvimos nuestra primera conversación, escuché el ruido de un grifo abriéndose y de agua cayendo. Alguien había entrado en los baños y en una ducha mientras yo estaba duchándome.

Mientras me di, mis cremas faciales, me miré en el espejo y estaba sonriendo como una estúpida.

Había bastantes posibilidades de que fuera él. Pero puede que no lo fuera. Me calmé y me termine de dar mis cremas y el grifo de quien fuera que estuviera duchándose se apagó. Yo abrí el grifo, para lavarme las manos y quitarme la crema sobrante. Al parecer no hice tan poco ruido como yo pensé, porque nada mas oír el ruido de mi grifo, una voz de hombre dijo desde la ducha:

-¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?

Era él. Era su voz. Y entonces volvió a aparecer mi sonrisa de estúpida. Respire hondo un par de veces para calmarme antes de responder.

-Sí, soy yo. Hola, Brody.

-Hola- contesto él y note cierta alegría en su voz- Dame un segundo que me seco y salgo.

Ya no pude reprimir mi sonrisa. Quería hablar conmigo. Pero seguro que no tanto como yo quería hablar con él.


	3. La vez definitiva

**Capitulo 3:**

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Ser de aquella manera nunca me había fallado con las mujeres. Igual, algunas se hacían las duras al principio, pero siempre caían rendidas a mis pies. Esa noche había ido a ducharme más tarde, como hago siempre, para evitar críticas a mi ritual de humefectacion. Estoy convencido de que lo hacen por envidia. Soy uno de los tíos más buenos de todo NYADA. No es que me lo hayan dicho, pero tres cuartas partes del resto tienen pinta de ser gay. No sé si lo serán o no. Pero entre tan hombre así, un hombre de verdad como yo, destaca. No tengo nada en contra de los gays, al contrario, mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso lo es.

La cuestión es que esa noche, estaba bastante cansado y decidí probar a ir a ducharme a las doce en vez de a la una, porque no creí que nadie quisiera ducharse a esas horas. Efectivamente, no había casi nadie. Cuando entré a las duchas mixtas solo había una persona duchándose. No creí que fuera a decirme nada por ver que me echo un par de cremas por la cara. Aunque por otro lado, puede que tuviera el mismo problema que yo.

Me metí en la ducha y me duche mientras me puse a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas, Sister Christian de Night Ranger. Me duché bastante rápido, porque estaba muy cansado. Al salir, vi una pequeña cabeza de chica mirándome desde los lavabos. Supuse que miraba mi cuerpo, esculpido en el gimnasio y de tanto ensayo. Al darse cuenta de que me había enterado de que me estaba mirando, giró la cabeza rápidamente y siguió peinándose. Llegué a los lavabos y empecé a darme mis cremas, mirándola de reojo. Era una chica envuelta en un albornoz rosa. Me dio la sensación de que tenía miedo de que fuera a decirla algo. "Debe de ser nueva" pensé. Todos los alumnos que entran a NYADA el primer año son muy egoístas e intentan minar la moral de los demás pensando que así tendrán menos competencia en el negocio del espectáculo. Por suerte, con el paso de los cursos eso va pasando. Por alguna extraña razón, el miedo de esta chica, en vez de producirme gracia, me produjo ternura, ganas de protegerla. Con esas, la hablé.

Nos presentamos y estuvimos hablando de varios temas. Los dos nos duchábamos tarde por la misma razón; le conté sobre mi debut en Broadway, aunque bailar de fondo en una representación de The Working no debería contar como debut; de Cassie, la profesora de baile. Se llamaba Rachel. Cuando me conto sobre que estaba aquí sola y que era de Ohio, pude ver la nostalgia en sus ojos en sus ojos. Estaba sola en Nueva York. Podía ver un reflejo de mi hace dos años en ella, por eso sentía esa necesidad de protegerla. Bueno por eso y porque la chica era bastante guapa. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin sentirme atraído por nadie. Ethan, mi compañero de piso, decía que era porque había tenido un tiempo de mucha actividad y que necesitaba centrarme en mi carrera y esa era la forma de mi cuerpo de decírmelo. Pero la atracción que sentía hacia esta chica, no la había sentido nunca. Mientras hablábamos, no paramos de mirarnos de reojo y de sonreírnos. Buena señal, parecía ser que yo también le gustaba.

De pronto, mi cansancio acumulado volvió aumentado. No quería irme, pero como lo hiciera había una alta probabilidad de que me desmayara de cansancio. Terminamos la conversación, pero antes de irme quise darle una señal de que quería volver a verla y a hablar con ella. Lo más rápido que vino a mi cabeza fue decirle que era hetero, por si tenía alguna duda. Lo hice y salí de los baños.

Lo normal hubiera sido que viniera detrás de mí y me pidiera el número o algo. Pero no lo hizo. Quizás yo no le gustaba y todo me lo había imaginado. Llegue a mi habitación, Ethan ya estaba dormido, eran casi las dos de la mañana, así que me dormí yo también, dándole vueltas al tema de Rachel. Me quede dormido repasando mentalmente toda nuestra conversación en busca de señales para saber si yo le gustaba. Por suerte, al día siguiente solo tenía una clase y bastante tarde.

Al día siguiente, trate de mantener la mente ocupada en cualquier cosa que no fuera Rachel. Ni siquiera se lo conté a Ethan. Di mi clase del día, fui al gimnasio y volví a mi piso para comer. Comimos Ethan y yo, comida chica que había subido yo, nuestra tradición de los viernes. Al terminar de comer Ethan me dijo:

-Te pasa algo, Brody- No soy capaz de ocultarle nada. Nos conocimos en nuestro primer año en NYADA y nos hicimos como hermanos.

-No, no me pasa nada- Intente mentirle.

- Ya claro, y a mí me gustan las mujeres. Vamos Brody Weston, desembucha.

Le conté todo, el no dijo ni una palabra hasta que termine y le expuse mi problema y una vez que acabe todo lo que hizo fue decir:

-Aw, que mono. Brodicito se nos ha enamorado –se rió y le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro, que me devolvió- No te preocupes, quizás la chica es tímida y por eso no salió detrás de ti a pedirte el teléfono. Aunque si querías quedar con ella, deberías habérselo dicho tu.

-Tienes razón, debería haberlo hecho. Bueno, si la veo esta noche, lo hare.

Eso me sirvió para estar contento el resto del día. Pero al llegar a los baños mixtos esa noche, Rachel no estaba allí y al salir de la ducha, tampoco. Trate de evitar el tema, no estando mucho en casa para que Ethan no me preguntara. El sábado, volví a ir ilusionado a las duchas. Pero tampoco estaba allí. Todas mis esperanzas, lo que había hecho que me volviera a sentir más vivo, comenzaba a desmoronarse. Mientras me duchaba pensé que igual le había pasado algo a Rachel o alguien de su familia, lo que me hizo ponerme peor. Terminé la ducha y según volvía a mi habitación. Pensé para mi mismo que era lo que me estaba pasando. Yo no era así. Cuando me tumbe en la cama y tras un rato de divagación, llegue a la conclusión sobre mi estado. Me estaba enamorando de Rachel, y de una manera que no podía hacerme una idea, de lo profunda que podría llegar a ser.

El domingo por la mañana, día en el que suelo a salir a correr por Central Park, nada más levantarme. Pero ese domingo no tenía ganas. No tenía ganas de nada. Cuando Ethan se levantó y me vio tirado en la cama, se tiró encima de mí.

-Brody, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no has salido a correr, como siempre?

-No puedo. Tenías razón. Me he enamorado. Pero llevo dos días sin verla. Tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicié, como un imbécil.

-Eh… No te pongas así. –Me abrazó, estando aun encima de mi- No te des por vencido. Deduzco que aun no la has visto. Piensa un poco. Quizás haya vuelto a casa por el fin de semana.

-Tienes… Tienes razón –dije mientras intentaba que se quitara de encima.

-Brody Weston, o alegras esa cara ahora mismo o recurriré a… -dijo levantando sus manos y moviendo sus dedos. Sabe de sobra que no soy capaz de resistirme a sus cosquillas.

-No, no. Vale. Me alegro –dije levantándome corriendo de la cama y riéndome.

-Eso ya es otra cosa -se sentó en mi cama- ¿Hacemos algo?

-Lo que sea con tal de mantener la mente ocupada.

Nos fuimos al gimnasio hasta la hora de comer. Después fuimos a comer a una hamburguesería y al salir nos fuimos a casa del hermano de Ethan. Vive en Brooklyn con su novia. Estuvimos allí casi toda la tarde, jugando a videojuegos. Por lo menos, no había pensado en Rachel. Eso vendría por la noche.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y cuando entramos y me quite la chaqueta todo el tema de Rachel ocupó, mi cabeza por completo. Suspire y me tire en mi cama. Ethan, me vio y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Brody, tranquilo. No todo está perdido, ¿Vale? Y en caso de que no la vuelvas a ver, hay más mujeres que peces en el mar. –sonrió y se levanto a hacer la cena.

Me quedé mirando al techo hasta que terminó de hacer la cena. Cené sin decir una palabra. Y después, hasta que llegaran las doce, le pedí a Ethan que me distrajera. Me conto historias, que le habían ocurrido con chicos en discotecas. Criticamos a los chicos con los que había salido.

Dieron el doce menos diez y me preparé para salir hacia las duchas. Antes de salir, miré a Ethan, con miedo, él sonrió. Y me dijo:

-Todo va a ir bien. Suerte.

Anduve por los pasillos sin prestar atención a nada. Pensando en las cosas que me había estado contando Ethan, para mantenerme ocupado. Cuando llegué a las duchas. Había alguien duchándose. De pronto, noté que el corazón se me subía a la garganta y noté sus latidos en mi cabeza. Me pare en medio de las duchas, inspire hondo un par de veces y me metí a mi ducha. No iba a decirle algo mientras se duchaba porque había una pequeña posibilidad de que no fuera Rachel. Me duché, mientras estaba pendiente de los sonidos que hacía la otra persona. Buscaba algo que me diera la certeza de que era ella. Pero no saqué nada en claro. Cuando deje de escuchar su ducha y oí que salía a los lavabos y destapaba un bote me dije a mí mismo "Vamos Brody, quien no arriesga no gana" y pregunte en voz alta:

-¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?

Empecé a enjabonarme el pelo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Cuando contestó ya había terminado de aclarármelo.

-Sí, soy yo. Hola, Brody.

Era ella. No se había olvidado de mí. Estaba ahí. Y por su tono de voz estaba contenta. No sé si seria por escucharme o no, pero lo estaba. Respiré hondo varias veces para no parecer demasiado ansioso al contestar.

-Hola. Dame un segundo que me seco y salgo.

Cogí la toalla y me dispuse a salir. Esta vez tenia las ideas mucho más claras. Esta vez no me iría sin conseguir algo de Rachel. Una respuesta, un número de teléfono, una cita o una negativa. Pero esta vez era la definitiva.


	4. No podía esperar a mañana

**Capitulo 4:**

*Punto de vista de Rachel*

Empecé a hacerme la trenza, mientras esperaba a que Brody saliera de la ducha. Pensé que me la terminaría antes de que él saliera, pero cuando había llegado a algo más de la mitad, le vi pasar por detrás de mí desde el espejo. Pude ver el brillo de sus ojos azules verdosos al verme, sin esforzarme.

-Hola, Rachel.- dijo cuando se puso a mi lado y me sonrió- Te he echado de menos estos días. Pensé que te vería al día siguiente. Quería hablar contigo. –dijo todo eso sin quitarme un ojo de encima. Cuando acabó, se miró en el espejo y empezó a darse sus lociones.

-Si. Lo siento. Es que el viernes llegó, mi mejor amigo Kurt y resulta que va a quedarse y nos hemos sumergido en la búsqueda de piso.- le contesté mientras terminaba mi trenza.

-¿Te disculpas por no haber venido? – sonrió ampliamente dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. "¿Es que todo en el es perfecto?" pensé para mí misma.- No te preocupes. ¿Búsqueda de piso dices? La novia del hermano de mi compañero de piso, dejó su loft hace menos de un mes y estaba buscando alquilarlo. Puedo hablar con ella y que os haga un precio razonable- Volvió a girarse hacia el espejo para terminar de echarse sus cremas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas Gracias!- No sé como paso esto, pero fue un impulso y simplemente lo seguí. Le abracé. No, más bien me tire encima de él para abrazarlo. El respondió a lo brazo lo que al principio me extrañó. Pero dos segundos más tarde me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y empecé a sentirme incomoda. No por mí, sino por él. Y por mí también. Brody debía a volver a pensar que era una acosadora. Me retiré del abrazo sonriendo e intentando disimular.- Antes… em… Antes has dicho que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?- dije pasando mi mano por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Si. Veras… esto… -noté que le temblaban las manos y las escondió detrás de la espalda. Respiró hondo.- Me preguntaba si te apetecería que saliéramos alguna vez a tomar algo…

No sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero creo que puse una cara bastante ridícula, abriendo los ojos y la boca e intentando disimularlo, porque me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de Brody, mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Aunque la respuesta era bastante evidente. Sonreí tan ampliamente como pude y contesté:

-Si, claro.

En ese momento se le iluminó la cara y volvió a sonreír todo lo que pudo. Sentí un impulso incontrolable de besarle que finalmente conseguí parar, aunque como acto reflejo me acerqué un poco más hacia él. Baje un poco más la cabeza y mire por unos segundos su torso desnudo. Él se inclinó un poco hacia y me susurró en el oído.

-Es una cita.

Intente reprimir el impulso de besarle, mordiéndome el labio y mirándole a los ojos. No fue buena idea. Yo seguía debatiéndome entre si debía o no besarle, cuando completamente de improviso, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido un impulso tan fuerte como el que, en aquel momento, me hizo estirar mis brazos por encima de ella abrazarle, acercarle a mí y seguirle el beso. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el beso me olvide de quién era yo, de quien era él, de donde estábamos y de todo lo demás. Nuestras lenguas se buscaban y se deseaban tanto o más que nosotros, cada intento por separarnos era un esfuerzo inútil, era mucho más fácil seguir así, pegados, besándonos. Tras un tiempo que a mí se me hizo corto, conseguimos separarnos. El sonreía, yo suspiraba y sonreía.

-Lo siento. No he podido contenerme.-me dijo el sonriéndome. Yo asentí y le conteste con otra sonrisa:

-Tranquilo, me ha encantando que no lo hicieras.- Me puse de puntillas para dejar otro leve beso sobre sus carnosos labios.-Mañana, ven a buscarme a las tres y vamos a comer ¿Vale?-

-Me parece una idea perfecta- Contesto mientras acercaba su cara a la mía para volver a besarme.

Yo aun seguía abrazada a él. Me solté, aun sonriendo. Si no me hubiera soltado, probablemente nos hubiéramos quedado en esos baños, mirándonos, sonriéndonos y besándonos hasta el amanecer. Pero al día siguiente ambos teníamos clases.

-Brody, vámonos anda- Recogí mis cremas, mientras él hacía lo mismo con las suyas, agarré su mano y tire de él hacia afuera de los baños. Fuimos por los pasillos de NYADA agarrados de la mano y mirándonos hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Brody, me agarró por la cintura, me acerco a él y me volvió a besar intensamente. "En un beso de estos, se me va a salir el corazón del pecho" pensé disfrutando de cada instante del beso. Cuando nos separamos, nos despedimos y yo me puse camino a mi habitación. Llegué, mi compañera aun no estaba asique podía emocionarme sin riesgo a despertarla, me tumbé en mi cama y me puse a recordar cada detalle de esa noche: lo preciosos que eran sus ojos desde tan cerca, la sensual textura de sus labios, su espectacular forma de besar… El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Fui determinada a abrir la puerta, pensando que sería mi compañera, pero cuando la abrí, me encontré con Brody, respirando agitadamente, descalzo y solo con unos vaqueros puestos. La manera en la que se movía su torso según respiraba era una de las cosas más sexys que había visto hasta entonces. Le miré perpleja durante varios segundos. Cuando por fin conseguí articular palabra le dije, mirándole a los ojos:

-Brody, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien?

Él entró, miró a mi apartamento, probablemente para ver si había alguien, me miró y contesto.

-Sí, todo va genial. No podía esperar a mañana. –sonrió de nuevo, me besó y cerró la puerta de mi piso con el pie, mientras me empujaba hacia mi cama.


	5. Let's have a kiki

**Capítulo 5: Let's have a kiki.**

Brody había puesto su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su torso se había pegado al mío y me empujaba con suavidad hacia mi cama, sin parar de besar. Yo, alcé los brazos para abrazarle, para acercarle más a mí y no soltarle. Topamos con la cama y nos quedamos ahí parados, besándonos intensamente, su lengua recorría cada centímetro del interior de mi boca y yo me dejaba. No quería oponer resistencia. Estaba en el séptimo cielo. De pronto, Brody separó su boca de la mía, abría sus ojos, yo los míos, nos miramos, él sonrió y me dijo:

-Rachel…- Pasó la mano que tenia libre por su nuca, avergonzándose de lo que iba a decir -No… no he traído condones.

Adorable. Pude ver como se ponía algo colorado con la poca luz que entraba de la calle y de la luna.

-Tranquilo.- dije sonriendo. Vivía con una ninfómana así que tenía una caja en la mesilla, por si algún día me pedía. Cogí uno, volví al borde de la cama y se lo da. Él sonrió, lo cogió y se lo guardó. Volvió a abrazarme y a acercarme a su torso desnudo, podía sentir como se movía según respiraba. Me besó de nuevo, muy intensamente, le seguí el beso hasta quedarme sin aliento. Paramos para respirar, mirándonos a los ojos, podría haberme quedado mirando sus ojos azules verdosos toda la noche. Iluminados por la luz de luna y la tenue luz que nos llegaba de la calle sus ojos eran aún más atrayentes y preciosos. Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez me impulsé, salté sobre Brody, encaramándome a su cuerpo, no dejando que corriera nada de aire entre nuestros cuerpos. Brody sonrió entre mis labios, me abrazó sujetándome para que no me cayera y supe que había hecho bien. Brody se giró, sin dejar de besarme y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Seguimos besándonos durante unos minutos, Brody sentado en la cama y yo encima de él. Brody se separó de mí sonriendo y con mirada picara y dijo:

-Estamos en desigualdad. Yo no llevo camiseta.- levantó una ceja. Yo me mordí el labio y antes de que me diera cuenta, Brody me estaba quitando la camiseta del pijama. Yo llevaba un sujetador de encaje negro que cuando Brody lo vio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Yo le levante la cara para que me mirara y volví a besarle. Me encantaba el sabor de sus labios. Hice un poco de fuerza en sus hombros para que se tumbara y yo me puse encima de ella. Ya era demasiado tarde para parar los dos estábamos entregados a la causa. Dejé su boca y empecé a besarle en el cuello y subí hasta su oreja donde dejé unos cuantos mordiscos. Escuché la respiración agitada de Brody y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio.

Volví a besar su cuello, pero esta vez seguí descendiendo, besando sus pectorales, chupando sus pezones, besando sus abdominales, llegando al filo de sus pantalones y desabrochándoselos…

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Estaba besando a Rachel, besándola como nunca había besado a nadie. Poniendo lo mejor de mí en cada beso. De repente ella, empezó a besarme el cuello, la oreja y el torso. "No sé cómo será subir al cielo, pero seguro que esto se le acerca bastante" pensé mientras Rachel llegaba besando mi cuerpo hasta mi ombligo. Rachel desabrochó el botón de mis vaqueros, metió la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y me dio el condón que minutos antes había guardado. Mis pantalones cayeron solos al suelo, dejándome sin ropa excepto por mis calzoncillos azules que no eran capaces de ocultar mi erección, causada por los besos de Rachel. Ella al verlo, puso una expresión que no sabría decir si era de sorpresa o de otra cosa, pero volvió a subir hacia mi boca, haciendo que sus manos rozaran levemente todo mi torso. Y me besó, pero esta vez fue ella la que me besó a mí, era ella la que llevaba el control. Mientras ella seguía besándome, yo me quité los calzoncillos y, como pude, me coloqué el condón. Cuando termine, subí mis manos lentamente por el cuerpo de Rachel, pasando por cada curva de su cuerpo, tocando sus pechos, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su sujetador y desabrochándolo. Si vestida me parecía perfecta, desnuda e iluminada por la luz de la luna aún más. Llevé mis manos de su espalda a sus pechos acariciándola con toda la delicadeza que mi estado de excitación me permitía. Escuché como Rachel reprimía un gemido de placer y sonreí para mí mismo. Ella se quitó el resto de su ropa interior, se apoyó en mis hombros y se colocó encima de mí. Yo sonreí, me mordí el labio y solo pude susurrar intentando no parecer demasiado desesperado:

-¿De verdad estas segura de esto?

*Punto de vista Rachel*

Sí. Estaba segura. No había estado tan segura de algo en bastante tiempo. Quizás nos estábamos precipitando, pero me daba igual. Todo lo que me importaba era aquel momento, él y yo. Con esos pensamientos, me incline hacia Brody y le susurré al oído:

-Sí. Segurísima.

Acto seguido, pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Se me puso la piel de gallina, cuando Rachel me susurró al oído y me chupo la oreja. Rachel lo noto y mientras se colocaba encima de mi miembro paso sus manos suavemente por mis brazos. Ella se introdujo mi miembro todo lo que pudo lentamente, cerrando los ojos no sabría decir si por dolor o por placer. Puso sus manos en la parte baja de mi torso y fue subiendo hasta mi cuello mientras bajaba a buscar mi boca. Ese beso fue uno de los besos más sensuales que jamás me habían dado. Mientras seguíamos aquel intenso beso, Rachel empezó a moverse encima de mí. Yo subí mis brazos y los puse en sus caderas para que subieran y bajaran con ella.

Rachel empezó a gemir intermitentemente mientras seguíamos besándonos. Tras bastante rato así, en el cual la intensidad de los gemidos de Rachel había ido aumentando, la dije:

-Rachel, no voy a dejar que hagas tu todo el trabajo.- Entonces, la agarre, la acerqué a mi cuerpo e hice que los dos nos giráramos, intercambiando posiciones, dejando a Rachel apoyando su espalda en el colchón y yo encima de ella apoyándome con la manos en el colchón. Ella me miró y yo me perdí en sus ojazos marrones. Volví en mí cuando ella se incorporó un poco para besarme y cuando el beso terminó, dijo:

-Eres increíble, Brody.

Yo simplemente sonreí y la bese suavemente, para luego bajar a su cuello. Noté como su respiración se aceleraba, sonreí para mí. Yo que estaba dentro de ella, comencé a salir y a entrar acompasadamente, muy despacio. Mire en su expresión buscando alguna señal por la que debiera parar, pero no encontré ninguna, en su lugar una amplia sonrisa, Rachel se mordía el labio inferior y me besó. Fui aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas lo que conllevó el aumento de nuestras respiraciones. Rachel se agarró a mi espalda. Yo seguí aumentando la velocidad de mis embestidas. Sentí como Rachel se encaramaba a mí con más fuerza y susurró en mi oído, entre sensuales suspiros.

-Brody… estoy… a punto- Entonces volvió a pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja, pero esta vez, lo mordió.

Esto, me excito tanto que me dio fuerzas suficientes para mantener la velocidad de las estocadas mientras contesté a Rachel:

-Yo… también-Seguí penetrándola a ese ritmo hasta que llegué al orgasmo y salí de ella. La miré y ella estaba mordiéndose el labio mirándome. Ella no había llegado al orgasmo. Yo sonreí, me acerque a ella, la besé y la susurre en su oído- No te preocupes.

Acaricié sus pechos y rocé todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, introduje lentamente uno de mis dedos y empecé a masajearla. Esperé su reacción, que no fue otra que aumentar la intensidad del beso. Seguí masajeándola e introduje otro dedo más, aumente el ritmo y la intensidad de mi masaje dentro de ella. Rachel se soltó del beso, se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio mucho más intensamente de lo que lo había hecho, agarró las sabanas con fuerza y dijo en voz alta:

-Por favor, Brody, no pares…

Yo seguí sus órdenes, hasta que llegó al orgasmo y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, abrió los ojos, me miró, saqué mis dedos de ella y entonces ella se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo me di la vuelta para tumbarme y ella se puso encima de mí. Entonces, cuando ya estaba tumbado y ella encima de mí, me besó, como había hecho otras veces, pero esta vez había algo distinto. No sé lo que fue, pero me encantó. El beso duro varios minutos. No sé qué hora era cuando terminamos, pero me daba igual. Rachel se dejó caer a mi lado, mirándome. Nos arropó a los dos con las mantas de la cama, me volvió a besar y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. La abracé, la acerqué a mí y me quedé escuchando su respiración, besando su cuello suavemente y haciendo figuras en su piel suavemente con mis dedos hasta que me quedé dormido. Ella se había quedado dormida antes que yo.

Esa noche dormí como hacía meses no dormía.


	6. Eres mia, que no se te olvide

**Capitulo 6: Eres mía, que no se te olvide.**

*Punto de vista de Rachel*

Me desperté cuando empezaba a salir el sol, miré el reloj y aun me quedaba algo más de una hora para ir a clase. Me estiré levemente y entonces note esos brazos que me abrazaban. Baje mis manos hasta ellos, los recorrí con ellas suavemente varias veces, llegué a sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías, sonriendo. Brody y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos. No me arrepentía, quizás había ocurrido un poco pronto, pero esto habría acabado pasando más tarde o más temprano y tal y como me dejó nuestro último encuentro en los baños, preferí temprano antes que tarde.

Me quedé allí mirando a la nada, hasta que noté que los brazos que me rodeaban se movían. Me di la vuelta en la cama hasta quedar cara a cara con Brody, cara a cara con esos ojos azules que me quedé mirando embobada. Ahora con la luz del día, podía ver la parte de su bien trabajado cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que había estado rozando y tocando toda la noche. Brody, cuando se despertó completamente, sonrió y me besó intensamente. Yo le seguí el beso hasta que me quedé sin aliento y tuve que separarme. Abrí los ojos y me choqué de nuevo con los suyos.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-Me dijo antes de sonreír ampliamente. Yo llevé mis brazos sobre su cuello y le acerqué hacía mí y nos besamos con suavidad.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-De maravilla.- dije separándome de él y sonriendo, pero el recortó la distancia que yo había interpuesto entre nosotros y volvió a besarme.

Nos quedamos allí besándonos, solo parando para recuperar aliento, durante bastante rato. Por fin, me decidí y me separé de él y me senté en el borde de la cama. Miré la habitación. Los pantalones de Brody cerca de mis pies y su ropa interior un poco más allá. Me levanté y conforme avancé por mi habitación hacia el espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta, pude ver mi pijama tirado por el suelo y mi ropa interior en las mismas condiciones. Me puse mi bata y me empecé a arreglar para ir a NYADA. Me puse la ropa interior unas mallas de baile y unos pantalones encima. Me giré para ver a Brody y seguía en la cama, mirándome. Me acerqué hasta el borde de la cama donde horas antes Brody y yo habíamos estado besándonos y tocándonos todo el cuerpo y sonriendo le dije:

-¿No crees que deberías ir saliendo de la cama y vistiéndote?

Brody, se levantó, puso de rodillas sobre la cama, me abrazó por la cintura. Me atrajo hacía él y me besó. Después, me tiró sobre la cama y se colocó encima de mí.

-Te sobra ropa.-me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y lo besaba. La tentación de dejarle seguir era demasiado grande, pero teníamos clase.

-hm… Brody… no…podemos… tenemos clases.

Brody se separó y me susurró al oído:

-Podemos… saltárnoslas. Por un día…

Casi acepto. Pero no. NYADA era importante para mí. Me zafé de su abrazo y él se tumbó a mi lado aun cubierto por la manta que dejaba adivinar todo lo que había debajo.

Terminé de vestirme y cuando volví la cabeza Brody ya tenía los vaqueros puestos y estaba con sus zapatillas. Me acerqué a él riéndome y le dije:

-Ahora tienes que volver a tu habitación sin camiseta.

Él se hizo el ofendido y me contestó.

-Igual me cruzo con alguna dispuesta a saltarse las clases conmigo.- dijo mientras me miraba y ponía una sonrisa pícara.

Le empuje hacia la cama me puse encima suya y le besé suavemente y justo cuando vi que él respondía al beso, me separe.

-Si quieres terminar eso, no te iras con ninguna a saltarte las clases.- Brody me abrazó, me volvió a colocar encima suya y me devolvió el beso. Pero esta vez ninguno nos quedamos con ganas de más.- Además, eres mío. Que no se te olvide.

Me levanté me puse el abrigo y cogí la mochila. Brody terminó de se, hizo mi cama y salimos de mi habitación. Le acompañé hasta la suya, de la mano. Llegamos, nos despedimos y nos besamos intensamente por última vez esa mañana.

-Luego llamo a la novia del hermano de Ethan y te envió un mensaje con la hora y la dirección ¿Vale?

Yo, asentí, me puse de puntillas y le besé suavemente. La verdad es que no quería dejarle. Quería quedarme todo el tiempo del mundo con él. Pero tenía que irme.

Nos despedimos y le dejé en su habitación.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante horrible. Tuve dos horas de baile con Cassie en las que no hice nada, porque según ella no estoy preparada para el bailar vals, que es lo que estamos haciendo ahora y porque falta un chico en nuestra clase. Estuve las dos horas sentada, mirando por la ventana, recordando lo que había pasado esa noche. En medio de la clase me llegó un mensaje de texto de Brody en el que decía que la cuñada de Ethan nos recibiría a las 4. Justo después de mi comida con Kurt. Perfecto. Habíamos quedado para comer hoy y le iba a contar todo lo que había pasado con Brody. Después de baile tuve una hora y media de clase de canto que, como es habitual, no me resulto ningún desafío.

Quedé con Kurt en una cafetería cerca de mi residencia. Llegué le di dos besos y me senté con él:

-Guau, Rach vienes radiante-dijo mientras se reía y bebía un sorbo de su café.- Cualquiera diría que… -pude ver como en su cabeza unía piezas- Rachel, ¿Qué pasó con Brody anoche?

Yo sonriendo, le conté todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras comíamos y nos encaminábamos a casa de la cuñada de Ethan. Hablamos con ella y nos enseñó el piso. Era bastante amplio, mucho más de lo que esperábamos. No estaba demasiado iluminado pero salvo por eso, era perfecto. No tenía habitaciones, salvo el baño, pero Kurt dijo que podríamos poner biombos y cortinas para separar las habitaciones. A fin de cuentas, era un piso perfecto para nosotros. Acordamos un precio por el alquiler con Mara, la cuñada de Ethan y desde aquel momento el piso era nuestro.

Para nuestra suerte, el piso estaba amueblado así que no teníamos que comprar demasiado salvo algunas lámparas y cosas para decorar. Le dijimos a Mara que nos mudaríamos para finales de semana. Salimos de la que sería nuestra casa días más tarde y nos pusimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para conocer el vecindario.

-Rachel, ¿no crees que has ido un poco rápido con el tal Brody?

La verdad, esperaba algún comentario así por parte de Kurt. Siempre está cuidando de mí.

-Sí, Kurt. Lo he pensado. Pero no me sentía así por un chico desde Jesse. Y creo que yo también le gusto.-Mis motivos parecieron no convencerle, porque no cambio su gesto, así que volví a intentarlo- Además, ¿No se supone que es este el momento de nuestras vidas en el que debemos tomar riesgos como estos y equivocarnos o acertar? Míranos Kurt, estamos en Nueva York, la mejor ciudad del planeta. Hemos encontrado piso. Vamos a ver a donde nos lleva todo. Y te prometo que si lo de Brody no sale bien, no me quejare cuando me digas "te lo dije, Rachel".

Este segundo discurso pareció convencerle algo más porque, sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Está bien, Rachel. Pero como te haga daño te juro que…

-No me lo hará.-le corté- Te lo aseguro.

Cuando consideramos que habíamos visto suficiente de los alrededores nos dirigimos al hotel de Kurt a empezar a hacer su maleta, la cual nos llevaría poco tiempo, para que los días siguientes me ayudara a recoger mis cosas, lo que probablemente nos llevaría más tiempo.

Llevábamos algo más de media hora con las cosas de Kurt, cuando sonó mi móvil. Era Brody.

-¡Hola, Brody!

-¿Qué tal el día preciosa?-dijo él. Sonaba cansado.

-Bastante bien, fuimos a ver a Mara y nos quedamos con el piso.

-Eso es genial- intentó sonar entusiasta pero no lo consiguió.

-Brody, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, solo es que estoy bastante cansado por las clases.-Hizo una pausa, creo que se estaba quedando dormido- Además, esta noche no he dormido demasiado… -le escuché reírse débilmente.

-Si… creo que te entiendo-le contesté sonriendo mientras Kurt me miraba.

-Oye, antes de que vaya a echarme un rato, ¿Tienes clase los viernes?

-No, hasta enero no.- le contesté- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Veras, Ethan se va el jueves por la tarde con su hermano a ver sus padres a Atlanta y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir el jueves por la noche a mi habitación para cenar…

-¿Cómo una cita?-dije sonriendo aún más.

-Como en un cita-repitió el. –Nuestra primera cita.

-Me encantaría.

-Perfecto, ¿Te va bien a las 9?

-Sí. Perfecto.

-Nos vemos allí, entonces.

-Sí. Te quiero.

-No más que yo a ti.- Me dispuse a colgar el teléfono cuando le escuché decir algo más – Rachel, por cierto.

-Dime, Brody.

-Eres mía, que no se te olvide.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la oreja, escuchándole reír suavemente y colgar. Cuando volví a la realidad, Kurt estaba aguantándose la risa mirando la cara de tonta que se me había quedado. Podría parecer tonta, pero me daba igual. Me encantaba Brody. Y ahora íbamos a tener una primera cita de verdad. Todo era perfecto.


	7. Nuestra Primera Cita

**Capítulo 7: Nuestra primera cita**

Disclamer: Ninguna de las canciones que aparecen en el capítulo me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/cantantes. Las letras de las canciones, aparecerán _en cursiva_.

*Punto de vista de Rachel*

Los días del lunes al viernes se me hicieron eternos. Clases, llamadas a Brody, meter ropa y otras cosas en cajas, mas clases…

El viernes, al salir de clase, quedé con Kurt que ya había llevado sus cosas a nuestra nueva casa y ya dormía allí, para no gastarse más dinero en el hotel. Él ya se había instalado y me había estado ayudando a llevar cajas, pero aún me quedaban por llevar dos cajas y mi maleta de ropa. Todo estaba hecho y listo para llevar, salvo mi vestido para la cita de aquella noche, que estaba encima de la cama.

Aquella tarde después de comer, Kurt me ayudó a llevar las dos cajas que tenía en mi habitación y la maleta y cuando las dejamos en casa me dijo:

-¿Nerviosa por tu cita?- me preguntó mientras sonreía. Me había tirado toda la semana, dándole la brasa cada vez que nos veíamos e incluso cada vez que nos llamábamos, especulando sobre la cita. Que debería llevar, que me prepararía, que diría él, que diría yo, que pasaría…

-Atacada.- respondí poniendo mi maleta encima de la que sería mi cama.

Kurt, había empezado a decorar la casa, se notaba mucho donde había dado su toque y donde no.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo sale genial.

Yo quería estar tranquila pero me era imposible. Terminé de organizar un poco las cosas que había llevado, volví a la residencia de NYADA y me dispuse a darme una ducha y a prepararme para la cita.

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Estuve toda la semana planeando la cita. Velas, pondría velas por toda la habitación. Música ambiente, lenta y la cual pudiera ser bailable después. Música parecida al vals, ya que Rachel me dijo que Cassie no la dejaba bailar vals, porque decía que no era lo suficientemente buena, la ayudaría un poco. Me llevó bastante encontrar música adecuada, así que acabé optando por hacer una lista de canciones personalizada. Después lo que me pondría, unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa y una americana negras. Lo que cenaríamos, pollo en salsa. Mi madre me enseñó a hacerlo cuando vivía en Montana y me salía bastante bien.

Por fin, tenía todo preparado, el viernes al terminar de comer, así que me fui a duchar nada más comer y volví rápido a mi habitación para empezar a prepararlo todo.

Quité todos los muebles de en medio dejando un espacio suficientemente amplio como para que pudiéramos bailar. Empecé a cocinar y cuando estaba casi listo, lo dejé a fuego lento. Empecé a limpiar el resto de la habitación y a colocar las velas. Me cambié, y terminé el pollo.

Cuando miré el reloj, aún quedaba media hora para las nueve. Empecé a encender las velas.

*Punto de vista de Rachel*

Me duché llegué a mi cuarto. Me di mis cremas, me puse mi vestido, rosa oscuro casi granate bastante ajustado, me peiné dejando mi pelo suelto y me maquillé, tratando de hacerlo todo lo más despacio posible. En parte para tratar de relajarme, en parte para hacerlo bien. Terminé y me miré en el espejo, de arriba abajo. Mucho mejor de lo que creía. Sonreí, me eché perfume y salí hacia la habitación de Brody.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que abriera. Tardo un poco en hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo y me vio, su amplia sonrisa apareció. Abrió la puerta del todo, me tendió la mano y dijo:

-Buenas noches, señorita Berry. ¿Me permite decirla que está usted espectacular esta noche?- mientras decía esto, sonriendo y haciendo una especie de reverencia, acepté su mano y entré a su habitación.

Había velas por todas partes, en el suelo, en las encimeras, en las estanterías, en la mesa en la que comeríamos. Por todas partes. Además, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por dos lámparas de pie colocadas estratégicamente en dos esquinas opuestas de la habitación. Un sofá, dos camas y una televisión, completaban el resto de la habitación.

-¡Guau, Brody esto es… - dije mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Demasiado?- me cortó el poniéndose a mi lado, mirando rápidamente toda la habitación y después a mí.

-Iba a decir perfecto-dije sonriendo y mirándole, me giré hacia él, le miré, me puse de puntillas, apoyé mis manos en su pecho y le besé suavemente, lo que pareció relajarle- No me esperaba tanto. Es genial.-

Brody, por fin se relajó y puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, pegándome a él y me devolvió el beso.

-Me alegro de que te guste.- dijo sonriendo al acabar el beso.

Brody, como un caballero, saco la silla y la sujetó para que me sentara, sirvió la cena, pollo en salsa con una pinta estupenda y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Vaya, Brody, esto tiene una pinta estupenda- dije mirando la cena.

-Gracias, es una receta familiar, pruébalo- dijo él.

Lo probé y estaba delicioso.

-Hmm… Brody está buenísimo.- dije relamiéndome.

-Gracias.-dijo él algo sonrojado.

Seguimos hablando de temas, sin importancia mientras seguíamos comiendo. Terminamos de comer. Brody recogió los platos y puso unos pasteles sobre la mesa. Las velas daban un aura preciosa a la habitación y a la situación. Empezamos a comer los pasteles y entonces Brody dijo.

-Bueno, cuéntame cosas sobre Rachel Berry. –apoyó su dos manos sobre la mesa y me miró. Las velas iluminaban tenuemente su rostro y aquello era un espectáculo precioso. "¿Es que este hombre siempre está perfecto?" pensé.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – le contesté.

-Todo.- dijo el sonriendo.

-Bien. Bueno, pues me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry. Si, el Barbra viene de Barbra Streisand, tanto mis padres como yo somos grandísimos fans. Tengo dos padres gays, que mezclaron su esperma y alquilaron un vientre para tenerme así que nunca sabré cuál de los dos es mi verdadero padre –hice una pausa para reír y comer un pastel, miré a Brody y sus ojos estaban fijamente clavados en mi- Mis padres me criaron desde pequeña para ser muy competitiva, clases de ballet y todo tipo de baile, canto, coro en el colegio… -tomé aire- Nunca he tenido muchos amigos. Cuando entre al McKinley, mi instituto de Lima, me apunté al coro, pero éramos yo y cuatro personas más, llevadas por un profesor sobre el cual siempre tuve sospechas sobre que le gustaba un alumno. Un día me quejé al director, echaron a ese profesor y en su lugar el profesor de español se hizo cargo del coro. Empezó a llegar gente y con el paso de los años esa gente acabó convirtiéndose en mi familia. –Brody seguía mirándome fijamente, sin perderse una palabra.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado, preguntó:

-¿Y fue ahí donde conociste a Kurt?-

-Eso es.-dije yo, sonriendo.

-Bueno y, ¿Cómo ha sido la vida amorosa de Rachel Berry?

-Pues, hubo un chico del coro, Noah Puckerman, con el que tuve un lio, pero no llegó a más. Luego… llegó Jesse… -hice una pausa recordándole.

-¿Rachel? Oh, Dios, perdóname. Creo que he tocado un tema algo sensible ¿no? Lo siento –dijo poniéndose nervioso.

-No, tranquilo – dije negando con la cabeza- A ver, ¿Te acuerdas de la madre de alquiler que mis padres pagaron? Pues resultó ser la directora del coro rival del mío, hace tres años. Ella quería contactar conmigo, pero pactó con mis padres no hacerlo hasta mi mayoría de edad. Entonces, mandó a Jesse, el líder de su coro, para que me embaucara y me hiciera querer buscarla. Jesse lo hizo a la perfección, acabé buscándola y encontrándola. Pero en el camino, Jesse se enamoró de mí. Para cuando mi madre le dejó volver a su coro, el resto de su coro quiso pruebas de su lealtad y… -hice una pausa, porque no me gustaba recordar aquello- Un día me hizo quedar con él, pero era una emboscada. Todos sus compañeros y él me tiraron huevos, porque Jesse sabía que eso me haría sentir mal. Tener las almas de lo que podían haber sido pollitos.-un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Eh, Rachel tranquila. –dijo Brody, poniendo una de sus manos en mi brazo, lo que resultó sorprendentemente calmante. Aun con todo, quise terminar la historia.

-Jesse me contó todo tiempo después y acabamos bien. De hecho, creo que gracias a él, entré a NYADA.- Ante esto, Brody se quedó perplejo y me preguntó:

-¿Cómo es eso?

Yo sonreí y le empecé a explicar:

-Si, en mi audición para NYADA, quise cantar Don't Rain On My Parade, canción con la cual gané mi primer campeonato con el coro. La cosa es que en la audición, me bloqueé y falle en la canción. Carmen Tibbideaux me dejo repetir, pero fallé la letra. Me quedé destrozada. Después de aquello, seguí intentando contactar con Carmen, para que me dejara repetir la prueba, pero no conseguí nada. Un día, una chica del coro Tina Cohen-Chang, se enteró de donde estaría Carmen y me llevó en coche hasta allí. La invitamos a nuestro campeonato nacional. Vino, nos vio actuar. Creo que le gustó. Aun así, al salir del auditorio en el que cantamos, vi a Carmen hablar con Jesse, que se había hecho director del coro rival que antes llevaba mi madre. Cuando le pregunté a Jesse de que habían hablado no quiso decírmelo. La cosa es que gracias a todo esto, conseguí entrar a NYADA. Y el resto… creo que ya lo sabes.- concluí sonriendo.

Brody asintió sonriendo y dijo:

-Cuando hablas de ti, parece como si hablaras de otra persona- mientras decía esto, cogió mis manos con las suyas y me miró.

-Sí, he cambiado mucho desde que he llegado a Nueva York.- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Si? –Dijo Brody alzando una ceja – ¿Cómo en qué?

-Hm…. –dije pensando- Antes, en Lima, solía llevar, sueters de renos y otros animales, era muy controladora y según decían, bastante irritante. –acabé, sonriendo.-

-Bueno, entonces es verdad que has cambiado. Yo aún no te he visto un suéter de renos –dijo riéndose- pero quiero verlo. En estos días que llevo conociéndote, no creo que seas controladora y mucho menos, irritante. –dijo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tiraba de mis manos hacia arriba, para que me levantara yo también.

Me levanté y Brody me llevó a una zona en la que había quitado todos los muebles, para que hubiera espacio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunté intrigada.

- Vamos a ocuparnos de uno de tus problemas más actuales. –dijo él sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije yo, aun sin entender nada.

-Las clases de vals con Cassie, vamos a practicar ahora tú y yo.-dijo, cogiéndome por la cintura, acercándome a él y besándome suavemente. Yo, me sonrojé bastante, pero acepté el beso. Al acabar, Brody se sacó un mando a distancia muy pequeño del bolsillo añadió- Seguro que has visto High School Musical alguna vez…

Me quedé perpleja, la verdad no era un musical que me gustara demasiado, estaba bastante aniñado, pero si lo había visto.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunté extrañada.

Brody, sonrío levemente, pulsó un botón del mando a distancia y empezó a sonar "Can I have this dance" de High School Musical 3. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la música. De pronto, Brody me soltó y tocándose la oreja con una mano y señalándome con la otra, dijo:

-Escucha la canción y haz lo que diga. Pero siente la canción.

Yo, mientras seguía escuchando la música, respiré hondo dejando que la canción entrara dentro de mí. De pronto, escuché letra.

"_Take my hand…"_

Cuando abrí los ojos, Brody estaba tendiéndome su mano. La agarré suavemente.

"_Take a breathe, pull me close and take one step..." _

Respiré profundo, Brody, pasó su brazo por detrás de mí y me acercó a él. Movió su brazo y con los ojos se señaló a los pies, para que viera que iba a dar un paso hacia atrás e hice que el pie que tenía enfrente del suyo, siguiera su movimiento.

_"Keep your eyes, locked on mine and let the music be your guide..."_

Mientras que Brody, repetía el paso con el pie que aún no había movido e intentaba que yo hiciera lo mismo, me dio un toqué en la barbilla para que dejara de mirar hacía los pies y le mirara a los ojos. Todo salió bien, para mi sorpresa. Sonreí. De pronto, Brody, empezó a cantar por encima de la música.

-_Won't you promise me...? We'll keep dancing..._

El ambiente era tan romántico, entre las velas y la tenue luz que proyectaban, la canción, el baile, lo cerca que estábamos Brody y yo, todo esto hizo que irremediablemente, me uniera a la canción.

- _Now I want to promise me... that you never forget to keep dancing..._

Y juntos seguimos cantando y dando vueltas al ritmo de la música, alrededor del espacio que Brody había dejado para que bailáramos:

"Wherever_ we go next..._

_It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding someone... like you. _

_There's one in million the chances of feeling the way we do..._

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better..._

_So Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"_

Entonces, Brody, hizo que mi cuerpo cediera, y me sujetó en el aire mientras dejé una pierna flexionada, y la otra estirada en el aire. Cuando volvimos a estar el uno frente al otro. Entonces seguimos bailando y Brody siguió cantando:

-_Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn, you'll be safe with me...- _Según cantaba estos versos me agarró más fuerte, como si de verdad quisiera hacerme sentir segura entre sus manos-... _To be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all, and you can't keep...-_

Me había quedado hipnotizada, mirándole a los ojos, escuchándole cantar y bailando, que llegué tarde a la parte que me tocaba cantar, pero a la que conseguí llegar. Mientras Brody continuaba:

-... _us apart-._

Yo le acompañé:

-_Even a thousand miles... can't keep us apart._

Y juntos, seguimos:

-_Cause my heart is wherever you are._

Y repetimos el estribillo, terminando de dar una vuelta entera bailando por la pista de baile improvisada. Y al terminar la vuelta completa, Brody paró la música y dijo:

-Ahora, donde dábamos dos pasos, da cuatro.- me soltó e hizo una demostración.

Le imité y, contra todo pronóstico me salió bien. Entonces, Brody volvió a agarrarme, para seguir bailando. Dejamos de cantar y nos concentramos en el baile mientras la canción terminaba. Aun así seguimos mirándonos a los ojos mientras bailábamos.

_" Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide,_

_cause together or not, our dance won't stop._

_Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for._

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be... yeah!"_

Y de nuevo el estribillo. Cuando la canción acabó, habíamos dado otras dos vueltas por el piso bailando. Nos quedamos quietos, en medio de la improvisada pista de baile, mirándonos.

-Brody, ha sido... genial.- dije.

-¿Ves? Sabía que podrías hacerlo. -dijo él sonriendo. Volvió a pulsar el botón del mando y sonó otra canción que no conocía. Seguimos bailando, pero esta vez simplemente moviéndonos de un lado a otro, los dos acompasados.

-Bueno, yo te he contado mi vida entera. Creo que te toca contarme la tuya -dije a Brody sin parar de bailar, mirándole y sonriendo pícaramente.

Brody sonrío, negó con la cabeza y me beso muy suavemente en los labios. Después, me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi misma y después me hizo ceder, sobre su brazo. Estiré mi pierna para compensar el movimiento y entonces Brody acercó su cara a la mía y dijo:

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo para nuestra segunda cita.- sonriendo como si supiera que había conseguido evitar contarme su vida.

-Ah, pero... ¿Tendremos segunda cita?- dije riéndome, mientras Brody me dejaba volver a ponerme de pie. Intenté sonar graciosa, pero no sé si lo conseguí.

-Si quieres conocer mi vida, tendrá que haberla-dijo el, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo y volviendo a besarme.

Si, habría segunda cita y todas las que él quisiera. Y de verdad esperaba que todas fueran como aquella primera cita, que había sido completamente perfecta.

Pasó la noche, mientras seguimos bailando canciones lentas, algunas que conocía y otras que no. La verdad, es que no hablamos mucho más. Simplemente bailábamos, yo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y Brody llevando el baile.

Cuando quise mirar el reloj, eran más de la doce de la noche.

-Brody... debería volver a mi habitación. -dije. No quería volver a la habitación, en verdad. Pero al día siguiente madrugaba bastante para terminar mi mudanza y para ayudar a Kurt a decorar el piso. Y también tenía que sacar mis cosas de las cajas y organizar todo.

-Está bien...-dijo él dejando de bailar- pero antes... - tiró de mi hacia él y me beso más intensamente que todas las veces anteriores.

El beso duró varios minutos. Cuando nos separamos, Brody me trajo mi chaqueta, me la dio, me acompañó hasta la puerta y me dio un último beso de despedida.

Salí al pasillo de NYADA y antes de cerrar la puerta, Brody añadió:

-Mañana, me paso por tu piso. Para ver como lo habéis dejado, ¿vale?

Yo asentí, le di un último abrazo y me fui a mi habitación. Donde me puse el pijama, sonriendo como embobada. Me fui a dormir aquella noche, sabiendo que además de haber sido la mejor noche de mi vida, era la última que dormiría en aquella habitación.

Parecía que las cosas iban cada vez mejor.


End file.
